


Sharknado

by antrazi



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Phineas and Ferb, any, Sharknado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharknado

What had he done?

Yes, Heinz Doofenshmirtz wanted to get control of the Tri-State area, but from time to time he didn't think his plans through. It had sounded like a good idea at first, making all the people in the area so afraid they would do anything, like giving him all the power. Building the Sharkinator was the next step. Everybody was afraid of sharks, grabbing them out of the ocean and raining them down would get the results he wanted.

He just didn't think about how to get rid of the sharks again.

Perry the platypus had already managed to hit the self destruct button but the even without the Sharkinator, the sharks were still there. As in here in his own work area. Doof reminded himself to fix the gigantic hole in his roof. He probably should have fixed that yesterday.

Perhaps it was time to rethink his plan for tomorrow.


End file.
